Don't even think about trying to catch me
by ElloDoctor
Summary: Kurt Hummel did not go for bad boys. Oh no. He certainly didn't find leather appealing and he MOST certainly did not like tongue piercings, definitely not. Badboy!Blaine.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N I love badboy!blaine so i had to write one! Not sure if i'm going to continue or not but we'll see :)**

Kurt Hummel did not go for bad boys. Oh no. He went for cute guys who played sports and wore their letterman jackets everywhere. He certainly didn't find leather appealing and he MOST certainly did not like tongue piercings, definitely not. They were unhygienic and disgusting and really, who would want to kiss someone who had one? Not Kurt Hummel that for sure. So when Blaine Anderson came to McKinley High Kurt had rolled his eyes, made a sarcastic comment about how all the girls were going to fawn over him and that was that. Yes, Anderson was attractive. Very much so in fact, but Kurt didn't even want to go there. He had decided that he wasn't going to have more stupid crushes over straight guys no matter how nice or handsome they were. He and Finn were finally completely comfortable around each other and he wasn't going to have a repeat of last year. No, Kurt was waiting for college. Waiting till he found another gay guy who was interested in him and had the same interests in him and had the same views. Yep that was the kind of guy Kurt was waiting for. But Kurt was beginning to find out how hard waiting was. While he was by himself, all the other kids in glee were swapping partners every other week like it meant nothing. But it meant something to Kurt and besides he knew that although he was fabulous, Lima just simply wasn't the place to be appreciated, no one was going to want Kurt, at least not yet. This was the mindset Kurt had been carrying with him the last few months but lately he had been wondering whether he would be alone forever and that perhaps no one would ever want him because he just simply wasn't attractive enough? He had tried to squash these thoughts down by listening to Gaga but it wasn't something you could forget.

The first time Kurt had actually interacted with Blaine Anderson was when he was walking down the corridor to maths. He was walking alone and feeling pretty shitty so when he had walked past Anderson he hadn't even bothered looking up. So he was surprised when he felt an arm wrap around his waist.

"Hey beautiful," Blaine Anderson murmured into Kurt's ear, his breath hot on Kurt's neck.

After the initial shock of hearing those words come out of the new kids mouth, Kurt turned to face him, his bitch glare in place.

"Excuse me?" Kurt spat, his head a jumble of anger and hurt. Was this how he was going to be bullied now? Being made a mockery of by a complete stranger?

"Oh, I wasn't talking to you," Anderson said, pulling his head back to smirk at Kurt. "I was talking to your gorgeous arse,"

Kurt froze. Was this guy serious?  
>Anderson noticing his expression, raised his eyebrows. "Problem, pretty boy?"<p>

Kurt came back to his senses. "I am not an object!" He hissed, his eyes narrowed into tiny slits.

And then Anderson (Kurt thought of him as Anderson in his head, Blaine sounded too nice) did something strange. His face softened an almost unnoticeable amount and he said, in a completely normal tone of voice:  
>"Never said you were babe,"<p>

Kurt tilted his head in confusion.

"See you around gorgeous," Andersons face turned roguish as he winked and gave Kurt's waist a final squeeze before sauntering off down the corridor.  
>Kurt watched him go feeling completely confused and as much as he hated to admit it... really really turned on.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Thank you to teilo for reviewing, i really appreciate it :)**

**Enjoy!**

After the incident with Blaine Anderson, Kurt had decided that he was going avoid him at all costs, even if it meant sacrificing his pride a little bit. Anderson was everything Kurt hated; he was arrogant, cocky and had horrible fashion sense. Kurt was furious that he had let himself be talked to like that and had blamed it on the fact that because he had been so desperate for someone to want him he had been completely distracted. Hell, Anderson wasn't even Kurt's type, yes he was gorgeous and probably gay (Kurt still wasn't completely sure it hadn't been cruel joke) but Kurt wasn't a floozy, he had pride thank you very much and he wasn't about to let himself even talk to Blaine Anderson. He didn't have any classes with him thankfully which made it easier but the hardest part was between classes. The day after Kurt had almost convinced himself he had made up most of the encounter in his head when while rummaging through his locker he felt a hand graze his collarbone. He turned around, expecting to see Rachel Berry (she had no concept of personal space) but upon turning around he was disgusted to find himself staring down at Blaine Anderson. Reminding himself of his earlier promise he simply glared at him then turned back to his locker, determined to grab his biology book and leave.

"Hey babe," Kurt heard Anderson say but he didn't reply. He was not encouraging this. He heard Anderson flick his tongue ring against his teeth and felt hands grip his waist, "I was talking to _you _this time Hummel, not your delicious arse,"

Kurt tensed at his words, trying to ignore the shiver that was threatening to run through his body. He heard Anderson chuckle, a low throaty sound. Kurt exhaled loudly and before anything else could happen he closed his locker and walked briskly away, mentally calling Anderson every bad name he knew.

Before he turned the corner he heard Anderson call out, "You can't ignore me forever babe."

Kurt restrained himself from turning around and giving Anderson the middle finger. "Oh I can," he muttered feeling his bad mood return to him as he wondered how the hell he was going to keep jackass away from him.

* * *

><p>He was next to Tina during biology and although his mind was still on Blaine, he managed to keep up with her monologue about how Mike was taking her to his parents summer home and how she's' worried about her English essay and also about how hot the new transfer student is –wait what?<p>

"It's like he's just looking for trouble," Tina said smirking.

Kurt coughed loudly. "Who? The new guy?" He asked keeping his tone neutral.

"Of course, do you know of any other delicious-looking bad boys that go to this school?"

"Huh, true." Kurt studied his nails, repressing the urge to rant about Anderson to Tina. There was no way he was going to tell anybody about something that embarrassing.  
>"Oh come on Kurt! He is so hot!" Tina squealed earning her a few strange looks from the people sitting in front of her.<p>

Kurt sat up straight and turned to face her. "Tina," he began looking her in the eye. "This transfer has no taste what so ever. Did this escape your notice?"

Tina grinned. "I think the leather is sexy."

"Leather jackets went out years ago," Kurt countered.

"He has curls, gorgeous ones."

"For all you know, he could have birds living in there,"

"Oh come on Kurt and you know, he has a-"

"No, Tina. For love of all that is holy do not say his tongue ring his sexy," Kurt raised his eyes to the ceiling.

"Tongue ring? I didn't know he had his tongue pierced," Tina's tone was questioning.

Shit. "Oh, um I heard Santana say something about it this morning," Kurt said, chastising himself for even knowing Anderson had a tongue ring.

Awareness dawned on Tina's face. She snorted. "Aha figures. Santana's already got her hands on the new guy,"

Kurt laughed and was thankfully saved from saying anything else on the subject by the teacher calling the class to order. He sunk into his chair, trying to steer his thoughts from a certain hazel eyed boy who he certainly did _not _think was attractive.

**Review Review Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N The song used in this chapter is Nearly Witches (Ever since we met...) by Panic! At the Disco. **  
><strong>Here is the original: watch?v=QHUZDOPe2JE and an acoustic cover: /watch?v=NRdzZjngu04**

* * *

><p>Kurt spent the rest of the week ignoring Blaine Anderson. He purposefully avoided routes that would take him past Anderson's locker and he ate his lunch outside with Rachel and Mercedes instead of in the cafeteria. But even with all the effort he put into avoiding him, Kurt could do nothing to stop Anderson from meeting him at his locker before every lesson. He had given up not speaking and instead adopted a new technique of replying with sarcastic barbs and insults. He was beyond frustrated with Anderson's flirty and sleazy comments and the only thing that was keeping from physically attacking him was Kurt's own set of morals. At the thought of being physically close to Anderson like that Kurt was unable to stop a shiver running through him. Okay, so maybe he wasn't as immune to Anderson's charm as he wanted to be but Kurt had standards and he also had self-respect.<p>

"Hummel I have to say that shirt looks absolutely horrible on you," Kurt heard Anderson come up behind him while he was putting books in his lockers. Kiurt turned and raised an eyebrow at Anderson. This shirt was fantastic and he knew it looked good on him.

Anderson smirked and winked at Kurt. "It would look so much better on my floor,"

Kurt let out a snort. "Even for you that was bad, hobbit," He purposefully looked down at the other boy, elongating their differences in height.

Anderson glared at him and much to Kurt's amusement placed a hand on his hip.

Kurt took this as his cue to go. "See you around, I hope the uh rest of your body isn't as small as your stature," Kurt cringed internally at the flirting lilt in his voice that was painfully obvious.

"Oh you know it isn't babe!" Anderson called out after him.

As Kurt walked away he wondered why on earth he'd added that last comment, it was almost flirty… And no, Kurt Hummel wasn't going to flirt with Blaine Anderson.

* * *

><p>At the end of the day, Kurt had never been so glad to go to Glee club. After his run in with Anderson, he'd had to endure an hour and a half of English during which he had been called a variety of degrading slurs by Azimio. Kurt had no idea how Azimio had made it into AP English, perhaps there was intelligence lurking in his probably very small brain. Kurt pondered this as he walked down to the choir room, feeling relieved that it was the end of the school day.<br>Entering the choir room he waved hello to Tina, Mercedes and-

"Anderson?"

Kurt stopped in his tracks, eyes wide as Anderson took in his expression, amusement plain on his face.

"Hummel?" Blaine mocked Kurt's tone, a playful smirk on his lips.

"You guys know each other?" Tina interrupted, shooting a confused look at Kurt.

"God no," Kurt said at the same time Anderson said, "Yeah,"

Kurt glared at him, crossing his arms, Anderson stared back, grinning impishly.

"Wait, so do you two know each other or not?" Mercedes wondered, her eyes shifting back and forth between the two.

"Actually-"But Kurt was interrupted by Mr Schue coming into the room.

"Okay guys, today's assignment-"But like many other times, he was interrupted by Rachel.

"Um Mr Schue, we have a new member who needs to audition," her annoyingly bossy voice was really getting on Kurt's nerves.

Mr Schue moved his eyes around the room and they lit up when he noticed Blaine Anderson sitting in the corner of the room. "Blaine! It's great to see you here," Mr Schue smiled warmly at him.  
>Kurt looked around in confusion, how did they know each other?<p>

"We have Spanish together," Tina whispered to him, noticing his expression.

"Do you have something you want to audition with?" Mr Schue was saying. Kurt rolled his eyes, of course Anderson didn't. Hell he couldn't even sing.

"Of course," Anderson said smoothly, standing up from his chair.

Kurt snorted in disbelief causing Anderson to look towards him, he was smiling, his usual self-assured grin that although it was annoying as anything, it was also very attractive. Kurt gulped.  
>Anderson moved to the front of the room.<p>

"Hot." Santana remarked licking her lips. "How about you give me a _lift _home?" The suggestive emphasis on the word lift made her intentions very clear.

Kurt stiffened, wondering what Anderson was going to say, which of course was ridiculous as the guy was a jerk and who cares if he shacks up with Santana?

Anderson smirked as he answered. "One it's a motorbike so and I don't have a spare helmet," There was a low whistle from Puck and Santana licked her lips eagerly.

"And two, I'm gay," He finished, turning his gaze to Kurt and winking at him.

There was a collective gasp from the group and to Kurt's embarrassment the majority of them had stared at him a variety of expressions gracing their faces but before any major discussion could break out, Mr Schuester stepped in.

"Well it's uh, great that you're out and proud Blaine but we really need to move things along so…"

"Got it," Anderson retrieved an acoustic guitar from the stand and went to sit in front of the group.

Instead of looking uncomfortable and awkward, Kurt noticed how comfortable Anderson looked in front of an audience. He watched as Anderson began to strum a few opening chords not recognising the song. Blaine opened his mouth and Kurt's jaw dropped.

"_Dès le premier jour. __Ton parfum enivre mon amour. Et dans ces instants. J'aimerais être comme toi par moment. Mais depuis ce jour. Je n'ai qu'un seul et unique regret"_

If Kurt had thought Blaine had a delicious sounding voice before he heard him sing (this was nothing he would say out loud) then the combination of him having the best voice Kurt had ever heard and him singing in French was only making his legs go weak and boy, was he glad he was sitting down. Anderson's voice was rich and clear, completely different to what Kurt had imagined it to sound like and all Kurt could think about was how good their voices would sound together... He cut that thought of right away; he wasn't going to start thinking like that.

"_My wing tips waltz across naive, wood floors they creak, innocently down the stairs,"_

Kurt watched as Blaine became completely immersed in the music and was shocked to see how soft and mellow he looked, with his eyes closed and his whole body relaxed. Kurt didn't know what song he was singing but it was good and he wasn't really paying attention to the lyrics until the chorus when Blaine opened his eyes and fixed his eyes on Kurt, giving him a heavy smouldering look that sent a tremble through Kurt.  
><em>"Ever since we met I only shoot up with your perfume it's the only thing that makes me feel as good as you do, ever since we met"<br>_Kurt stared at Blaine trying to keep his expression in check as Blaine sang the words and the rest of the song directly to him. Kurt felt absolutely flustered at having Blaine look at him like that and he could feel himself going red.

"_I've got just one regret to live through. And that one regret is you,"  
><em>Blaine finished the song with a final strum of the guitar and the room was filled with clapping and a few cheers from Tina and Mercedes. Blaine bowed, gave the group a cocky smile and went to sit next to Kurt.

"Enjoy the show babe?" Blaine's voice was at his ear.

Kurt didn't look at him. "Yes it was very nice," he replied blandly.

"Oh really?" Blaine chuckled.

"Really," Kurt tried to sound convincing.

"I think the pretty blush on your face is more than enough evidence babe," Out of the corner of his eye Kurt saw him smirk. Kurt looked determinedly out the front, not looking at Blaine.  
>He heard the scrape of a chair and looked up to see Blaine making his way out the door.<br>Before he could stop himself, Kurt cried out "Blaine, where are you going?"  
>All he heard was a slight laugh before Blaine opened the door and loped away, Kurt sighed and then frowned. When had he begun to think of Anderson as Blaine?<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN R&R!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N I am sorry for the lateness of this chapter, i had a whole lot of other projects to do****... :( Thankyou to the people who reviewed, those reviews made my entire week!**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>"Kurt Hummel, you are going to explain yourself right now."<p>

Kurt sighed as he watched Tina and Mercedes eye him expectantly, their faces wearing identical expressions of curiosity. It was early morning and the three of them were sitting in their French class, waiting for the teacher to turn up and Kurt knew he was in trouble. Yesterday after Bl-Anderson had left glee so suddenly, Kurt had been left to deal with the repercussions of his outrageous sighed as he remembered the previous afternoon.

"Kurt... I didn't know he was gay..." Mercedes had been the first to say something and her comment had finished off with a rather suggestive tone. He had seen that Tina and Mercedes were holding back giggles and involuntarily he'd gone bright red.

Exasperated with himself Kurt had tried to think on the spot, which was ridiculous because he was pretty bad when it came to thinking quickly and being convincing at the same time.

"Just because he's gay, doesn't mean he has anything to do with me!" He had said this mainly to Tina and Mercedes but of course the whole group heard,

This had done nothing to deter them and he'd been forced to stave off all the accusations and questions from the entire group in a very cowardly manner by saying "I have to leave, my father wants me to help at his work," This was true in part because he had been scheduled to work there today but his dad wasn't expecting him for another half an hour. Kurt would take being greasy and sweaty for longer if it meant getting away from Santana's winking and Finn's look of uncomfortable curiosity, so after waving the group goodbye, he had hurriedly exited the choir room all the while cursing Blaine Anderson's existence.  
>Part of him had wondered why it was such a big deal to him but he had then reminded that part of himself that he had pride and that the respect he had tried so hard to earn from the entire glee club was at stake. He was an individual, an individual who liked nice, slightly awkward, not to mention tall boys not Anderson, who had objectified and embarrassed him. God and everyone saw him-<p>

"Kurt?"

Kurt blinked, focusing on Tina. "Um, yeah?"

Tina and Mercedes rolled their eyes together and Mercedes said slowly and patronisingly, "What is going on between you," she paused smirking, "And Blaine Anderson?"

"Nothing," Kurt replied breezily, folding his hands on his desk and looking towards the front.

He ignored Mercedes snort of disbelief, choosing to keep his eyes firmly on the blackboard.

"Kuuurt!" Tina's voice was whiny and he knew without looking her eyes would be wide open, trying to coerce him into saying what she wanted to hear.

He turned to face them again and began to recite the explanation he had created the night before. "I met Blaine Anderson shortly after he transferred, he acted like an ass and I told him as much. He irritates the hell out of me and I find him about as attractive as a frog," He took a deep breath, ready to continue ranting but Mercedes held a finger up, her expression speculative.

"Stop right there, Kurt it sounds like you're trying to convince yourself more than us," She said while Tina nodded her head in agreement.

Kurt opened his mouth to disagree but Tina butted in before he could defend himself. "Kurt he is hot! Has this escaped your notice?"

He flushed before he could stop himself. Mercedes crowed triumphantly, smacking her hand on her desk.

"You like him!" She accused, sharing a grin with Tina who grinned back conspiratorially.

Kurt gave her his best bitch-glare. "There is a massive difference between acknowledging someone is hot and liking someone"

Tina gave Mercedes a look that Kurt couldn't decipher and said," Yes Kurt, there is. But…"

Kurt threw her a disbelieving look. "But what? What's the problem-"

"But this is not what's going on with you and Blaine Anderson, you are so obvious." Mercedes butted in.

"Urgh! I barely know him okay? I think he's an asshole who can't keep his hands to himself!"

Mercedes and Tina gasped at that last part and once again Kurt found himself wondering why he ever opened his mouth at all if he was just going to create problems for himself.

"His tongue ring! How do you know about his tongue ring?Oh my god, Kurt!" Tina's voice had gone up an octave and she was giving him an expression that said _Tell me everything, right this instant._

Thank goodness Madam Armell chose that moment to enter the class room, apologising profusely for being late. Kurt turned to face the board, shooting his friends a stern look.

As the teacher began to write on the board, he heard Mercedes hiss something at him and reflexively towards her to see that she was pointing to his desk. He looked down and saw, scrawled on a piece of paper the words; "You are explaining _everything _at lunch."

Kurt felt his stomach twist with dread, he was going to do anything to get out of sitting with them at lunch, _anything. _He turned to the board, only for his stomach to tighten some more when the phrases written down made him think of Anderson and the way his lips had looked while singing. Damn, this was going to be a long lesson.

* * *

><p>As soon as the bell went, Kurt was out of his seat, already collecting his books into his satchel. He made his way to the door, glancing at Tina and Mercedes, both of whom were giving him stony glares. He shrugged at them, only feeling the slightest bit guilty for intentionally avoiding them and hurried out the door. As he made his way through the slowly filling corridor he realised he was approaching Anderson's locker where said boy was currently fiddling with his lock and before Kurt could stop himself, he called out to him.<p>

"Hey! What the hell was that stunt in glee about?" By the time he was finished, he was right next to the shorter boy, Kurt tapped his fingers impatiently against the locker door and said briskly. "Well?"

Anderson turned to face him, a look amusement plain on his face. "Oh, so _now _it's a problem,"

"Of course it is! You completely humiliated me!" Kurt felt in control, he was his normal bossy self and he wasn't letting Blaine Anderson manipulate his emotions. Kurt was pleased with himself…until…

"Aw c'mon Kurt," Anderson leaned forward and placed his hand on Kurt's waist and brushed his thumb against the bare skin between Kurt's shirt and jeans. "Yesterday you were enjoying yourself more than you're willing to admit,"

Kurt ignored his racing heart, mentally blaming his stupid teenage hormones and shook his head and feigned nonchalance. "Blaine it appears despite your tiny stature you have a massive ego, well done," Kurt smirked and turned away intent on getting to English, losing the hand on his waist in the process. He hated that he felt the absence of Anderson's body heat and he hoped that he didn't look as red as he felt from being so close to him.

"Aha! Calling me Blaine now sweetheart?" Kurt almost rolled his eyes, of course that was the only part he got from that sentence. Without looking he placed a hand behind his back and flipped Bl- Anderson the finger and resolutely pushed his way through the crowd of people to his classroom.

* * *

><p>Kurt scanned the cafeteria, looking for an empty table and coming up blank. He had forgone eating lunch outside because of courseMercedes had told Rachel and because they were two of the biggest gossips in the school Kurt knew an interrogation was waiting for him if he they found him. He had wasted some time by his locker had been hoping to be able to sit alone for the remainder of lunch and read the latest <em>vogue <em>but apparently the universe had other plans for him. He was going to have to sit with jocks, cheerleaders, the AV club or the one person he had hoped to avoid, Blaine Freaking Anderson. Jocks obviously wasn't an option, both Azimio and Karofsky were looking particularly menacing today and neither was the several cheerleader filled tables, Kurt knew Brittany and Santana pretty well but not nearly enough to justify sitting with them, which only left shorty or the AV club. Turns out Kurt didn't have to make a decision about where to sit, there were no more spare seats among the various assortment of media geeks and he was left with another predicament. Did he face the wrath of Mercedes and Rachel or endure twenty or so minutes with the person who was the cause of all his problems? He was almost going to go outside and face his friends when he remembered how they were probably going to ask about Andersons tongue ring and to be honest, Kurt had no desire to spend more time thinking about Andersons tongue then he already did- where the hell did that come from?  
>Fortunately Kurt didn't have to question his own thoughts for very long.<p>

"Oi, Fairy Boy!" Karofsky called out to him, all the football players at his table laughing and jeering. Kurt looked away in disgust, catching Anderson's eye from across the cafeteria accidently.  
>Kurt was slightly shocked as he watched the other boy pat the seat next to him, his expression neutral. Kurt was surprised enough at the gesture and lack of arrogance that he woodenly made his way over to the table and sat down, trying to avoid Anderson's probing gaze.<p>

"Do they always treat you like that?" Kurt raised an eyebrow at the other boy who sighed exasperatedly.

"What? I'm not allowed to do anything other than flirt with you?" Kurt was surprised that he actually sounded serious rather than teasing.

"Of course not! You shouldn't be doing anything with me," Kurt flashed him an unimpressive glare.

"Oh babe, I can think of lots of things we can do with each other," Kurt ignored Blaine's spluttered laughter and smacked his head against the desk, willing himself to stop thinking of the other boy as anything but Anderson.

_Good luck with that one_, he thought to himself and groaned in frustration while looking towards the door of the cafeteria, trying to wish himself away. As he turned his eyes back to his lunch, he caught a glance of Azimio, who was staring at him as if he was imagining how Kurt would look with a black eye. Shivering, Kurt put his head down and began trying to eat his salad.

"Hey, are you okay?" It was Anderson's tone that made Kurt look up, it was almost…gentle?

He cleared his throat before answering. "Yeah I'm fine,"

"Huh, you don't look fine," Kurt raised his eyebrows at that statement, why did he care?

"Honestly, I'm fine Blaine," Kurt sighed internally realising he now thought of Blaine Anderson as _Blaine, _which implied familiarity and when the hell did that happen? Kurt's mental rant was interrupted by the bell, clanging loudly signalling the end of lunch.

"See you around Blaine," He said as he got up.

The other boy looked as if he wanted so say something more about Karofsky and the jerks on the football team but all he said was "You know it babe." Kurt sighed, the asshole was back.  
>As Blaine Anderson sauntered off, Kurt was left feeling more confused than ever, trying to figure out the mystery that was Blaine Anderson.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

"Mr Hummel, I'm afraid I'm going to have to give you a weeks' worth of detention for this inexcusable behaviour," Mr Benton's voice was scathing and Kurt saw the slightest hint of a smirk on the teachers face as he watched Kurt's face drain itself of colour. Detention.  
>Oh no no no no no.<p>

"But, but-" Kurt's desperate attempt of getting out of his predicament was cut short by Mr Benton snorting, a derisive sound that made Kurt want to punch him.

"Trust me when I say you will not be getting out of this one, you have detention all this week, regardless of whether or not you have plans." Kurt gulped and bowed his head, trying to hide the blush of shame that was quickly covering his face and neck, he never got detention.

"Yes, Mr Benton," Kurt muttered, keeping his eyes on his half-finished geography assignment.

"Hmm, well see me after class Mr Hummel, I'll be assigning you and another student a rather," the teacher paused. "_Special _detention."

Most of the class snickered at that, except for Rachel who gave him a look that was the combination of guilt and sympathy. Mr Benton was famous for his creative punishments.

Kurt's heart sunk at that and wondered why on earth he was so damn stupid.

As Mr Benton continued on teaching the class, Kurt tried hard to ignore Rachel who kept sending him glances of pity while she worked by mulling over previous 15 minutes in his head.

During geography, Kurt and Rachel either gossiped or argued heatedly about some musical issue or another. Today though, Rachel had been determined to get the truth about Blaine Anderson out of him and Kurt hadn't even bothered trying to deter her. It wasn't if he was hiding anything and he couldn't precisely remember why he'd avoided telling the girls the full story.

"So what you're saying is," Rachel had been staring intently at him, as if she was trying to look inside his brain. "He is always invading your personal space," Kurt had stared pointedly at the way Rachel was playing with the end of his silk scarf.

"He keeps hitting on you, even though you always tell him no," she'd continued completely oblivious.

"That's pretty much it," Kurt had scowled at her, noticing her obvious disbelief.

"Hmm," was all she'd said, giving him that funny look again.

"What? There is nothing going on between us," Kurt had wondered why he felt a slight twinge of disappointment in stomach when he said that. But he'd quickly brushed it off, guessing it was it because of how lonely he'd been feeling lately.

"No I believe you Kurt, I really do." Kurt had sighed in relief. "But I think that you want for something to happen."

"Oh bitch please." Kurt had cried, exasperated, completely unaware to the fact that Mr Benton had begun to make his way through the class, to look for troublemakers.

"Oh come on Kurt! I have two gay dads, I know you want to," She'd lowered her voice, her eyes twinkling. "I have all sorts of pamphlets at home, I could give you some, they're really interesting-"

Kurt's eyes had widened at that and without thinking, he'd said cried out "For fucks sake Rachel!"

When Rachel's own eyes had widened, Kurt had assumed it was because of the swearing (he didn't curse) and he'd continued his indignation.

"What? Please do me a favour and keep the hell out of my love life-"

When he had heard a very distinctive cough behind him, his stomach had plummeted and he'd silently prayed to a god he didn't believe in, asking for the floor to open him up and swallow him.

Sadly enough, it hadn't and there he was, with a weeks' worth of detention from a teacher he hated and the embarrassment of being caught talking about his (non-existent) love-life. It was so unfair, Mr Benton had always hated him, always telling Kurt his clothes were a violation of school policy and that he should try and "blend in more." He was obviously homophobic; no other teacher would give a week's detention just for swearing and Kurt suspected that he was being punished for mentioning the fact that there was the possibility of there being more people like _him. _God he was sick of Ohio and all the homophobic assholes and of being the only out-of-the-closet kid at his school.

Kurt sighed when he realised that wasn't true, there was Blaine Anderson, the boy who had started this whole thing. He wouldn't have detention if it wasn't for that stupid, clichéd creep; it seemed that even if he wasn't there, Anderson was making shit happen. Kurt was relieved to feel his feelings of attraction being replaced by irritation at the shorter boy and the more he thought about it, there angrier he got. By the time the lesson was over, Kurt was positively steaming with anger, having made the decision never to talk to Anderson again.

* * *

><p>This however was easier said than done. Rachel spent most of lunch either apologising to Kurt or teasing him about Blaine Anderson, so he was relieved when lunch ended and he hurriedly said goodbye to Rachel, making a beeline for history. Kurt had his head down and was so focused on being angry with himself and Anderson that he wasn't looking where he was going, which was why he didn't notice a certain curly haired boy until he walked straight into said boy. Kurt gasped as felt steady hands grab his wrists to keep him steady.<p>

"Thank- "Kurt scowled when he realised who it was and tore his wrists away from the other boys surprisingly tight grip.

"You know if you want my attention babe, you just have to ask," Anderson was smirking, his eyes alight with amusement.

Kurt stopped himself from retorting, reminding himself of the "no talking to self-absorbed jerks" vow he had taken only an hour ago and instead settled for giving a rather impressive glare while resisting the urge to flip Anderson the bird.

"Ooh feisty today I see," Kurt's glare intensified and he gestured soundlessly for Anderson to move out of the way.

Anderson raised an eyebrow at him. "What? No witty comebacks today Hummel?"

Kurt took a deep breath and looked at his watch. "Just move the f-"No cursing, Kurt reminded himself. "Hell out of my way Anderson,"

Blaine looked at him questioningly, his expression almost devoid of arrogance or humour. "Did I do something wrong pretty boy? I was under the impression we were almost friends."

Kurt stared stonily at him for a second. "I need to get to class" There was no way he was explaining why he was so pissed off, it would only encourage him and he thought they were friends? Seriously?

Anderson stepped to the side and bowed mockingly while saying with complete sincerity for once "As you wish,"

Kurt tried to ignore the way his heart thumped when he heard those words; he was such a sucker for The Princess Bride. Apparently his facial expression had given him away, Anderson was grinning at Kurt, his expression victorious as he said, "Of course _you've _seen that movie,"

Rolling his eyes, Kurt replied, vow of silence forgotten; "Of course I have, but I'm surprised you have, I wouldn't have thought you had the attention span or the intelligence to watch it,"

Ignoring his last jibe, Anderson surprised Kurt once again by saying. "I like that movie actually, it's very..." he trailed off, obviously searching for the right word. "Sweet," he finished.

"Wait what?" Kurt was mystified. "Did you just say that it's…_sweet_?"

"Um, yeah?" Blaine was obviously enjoying Kurt's disbelief, a smile starting to play on his lips.

"Uhuh, sure" Damn, it was impossible not to think of him as Blaine now, Kurt realised exasperatedly.

"What ,Kurt? I do have emotions you know" Kurt was startled again; Blaine's voice was noticeably softer but before he could analyse it further, the other boy continued, his tone playful.

"In fact I can definitely say I have one particular emotion right now, if you get what I mean" _Great_, the sleaze was back.

Kurt blushed deeply making Blaine laugh and wink at him several times.

"You're twitching," Kurt said rudely, which only made the other boy laugh harder.

He stood there watching Blaine laugh for a bit, smiling in spite of himself.

"I have English now, I'll see you later Kurt, you can be sure." Kurt startled and raised his eyebrows at the cocky tone and assumption and began to walk past the other boy and towards the history corridor.

"Uhuh, sure Blaine," Kurt smirked, not looking behind him.

He listened as Blaine's laughter eventually faded into nothing and as he walked through the now empty school, wondering why it was so damn hard to stay mad at Blaine Anderson.

All through history Kurt was a strange mix of pissed off and happy. Pissed off because, well he had detention for the rest of the week and he was beginning to think maybe he didn't know himself as well as he had previously thought and happy because… Kurt refused to let that train of thought finish, the fact that Blaine Anderson, an arrogant asshole was making him happy instead of irritated was not something Kurt was going to admit easily, there had to be another reason, there just had to.

He was thinking about that at the end of the day, as he made his way to Mr Benton's office, trying to distract himself from the fact that he had to endure two hours of Mr Benton and his "special" detention. He sighed as he neared the office; this day couldn't get any worse… But apparently it could, because sitting across from Mr Benton was Blaine Anderson and boy, was this going to be a long week.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Next chapter, there will be lots more character development :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Thank you to everyone who reviews this story, they make me happy to the point of ridiculousness! eheh 3**

**Thank you so much intensewhatever** **for pointing out my formatting was really crappy, i hadn't even realised! Hopefully it should be all okay now! :) **

* * *

><p>"Damn Kurt, looks like someone's been getting busy," This was the first thing that Blaine said when Kurt sat down next to him and he said it with a grin that made him look very much like the cat that ate the canary.<p>

Kurt pursed his lips together in an attempt to fight off the blush of shame that he could feel flooding his face; if he was going to be subjected to this unfair punishment, Kurt decided that he would at least do it with dignity. He glared at the other boy as he sat down, making a point to edge his chair as far away from him as possible which only made Blaine grin wider. Facing the front, Kurt inhaled deeply realising that this was the first time he had ever had detention and he didn't think he'd ever felt this sense of dread he felt in the pit of his stomach as he imagined what his dad was going to say to him when he found out. This feeling only intensified when he looked up at Mr Benton who was staring at the two boys in front of him with a cold, calculating look while remaining completely silent. The only noise in the room was the constant sound of Blaine flicking his tongue ring against his teeth, each tick making Kurt more and more nervous. After about thirty seconds of this Kurt was beginning to feel increasingly uncomfortable under Mr Benton's scrutiny and he was just about to say something when-

"Are you going to give us our detention or are you just going to stare at us?" Blaine said and Kurt was amazed that he apparently addressed teachers the same way he did everyone else, with a lazy arrogance.

"Well Mr Anderson keep giving me attitude like that, I might give both you and Mr Hummel some extra detention." Mr Benton's expression didn't change and he continued to eye Kurt and Blaine with obvious distrust.

Kurt glared at Blaine accusingly, swearing to himself that if Blaine got the two of them in more trouble he was going to give the shorter boy a piece of his mind.

"Not so keen on that one are we boys? I would be on my best behaviour if I was you two, I can easily make this task go for more than one week." Mr Benton's barely concealed threat sounded dangerously ominous and Kurt wished he would just hurry up and tell them what they were going to be doing for an hour every day for the next week. Kurt paled at that thought, what ever happened to avoiding Blaine Anderson?

"And what task would that be?" Blaine's voice was remarkably polite for once and Kurt suspected that he fancied spending his afternoons doing whatever Benton wanted them to do as much as Kurt did.

"I'm glad you asked!" Both Kurt and Blaine snorted quietly at that and they looked at each other in surprise, a small smile on Blaine's face as he caught Kurt's eye. Kurt looked away quickly, crossing his legs, feeling a little unsettled although he wasn't sure why.

"I will be getting you boys to scrub off the graffiti that is currently covering the wall outside my office, it will take the entire week and I am counting on you boys to remove it all by Friday or I will extend each of your detention periods." Mr Benton sounded very smug as he said this, looking as if he was suppressing a smile and Kurt wagered that he was probably mentally congratulating himself for being such a sadistic idiot. Kurt certainly didn't feel like expressing any positive emotion, he had just done his nails the day before and he wasn't too keen on letting them get chipped and grimy from unnecessary and strenuous labour.

"Mr Benton I don't think-" Kurt's attempt at persuading Mr Benton was cut short by the teacher, who was coughing derisively.

"I will not change your punishment if that's what you're aiming for." Kurt's eyebrows furrowed in frustration and wondered why Blaine wasn't complaining.

"It's just that I…" For a few seconds Kurt tried desperately to think of a suitable reason before seeing Mr Benton's face. The teacher was looking at him with that familiar mix of disgust and contempt, the very same look he had seen on Karofsky or Azimio dozens of times and upon seeing this Kurt couldn't be bothered trying to suck up and weasel his way out of this lucrative punishment given to him by a homophobic asshole of a teacher.

"Yes Mr Hummel?" Mr Benton's voice was amused, as if Kurt's floundering somehow condemned him further.

"I'm wearing Gucci and I really don't fancy getting down and _dirty _while wearing it." Kurt's voice was blatantly mocking and gave Mr Benton a rather pointed stare, wrinkling his nose slightly at Mr Benton's mustard yellow tie.

"That tie should be locked up." Blaine muttered so that only Kurt could hear and sniggered quietly.  
>Kurt couldn't help the thrill of pride that ran through him upon making the shorter boy laugh and he tried to hide his smile as he gazed upon Mr Benton who was narrowing his eyes at Kurt.<p>

"That makes no difference to me Mr Hummel; you are completing this task with Mr Anderson regardless of what you are wearing." Kurt sighed and nodded, running a hand through his hair.  
>"In order to get the most of the paint off you are going to have to…"<p>

Kurt ignored Mr Benton's monologue about discipline and rules in favour of staring at his nails already mourning the smooth crescent moons and their subtle shine. After about a minute he caught Blaine's eye and the other boy raised his eyebrows suggestively and mouthed "you look hot," at Kurt who only rolled his eyes and turned back to face Mr Benton who was mercifully winding down his longwinded speech.

"…and I expect you to remember that, otherwise you won't be able to quite get rid of the paint as effectively and that'll translate into more time that you have to spend on it and each other." Mr Benton smirked at the pair of them and Kurt realised that the teacher had probably combined their punishment in hopes that it would probably make both of their punishments much harder to bear. Kurt resisted the urge to laugh at the irony of the situation and instead he looked over to Blaine, who was unsurprisingly grinning rakishly.

"Oh I can assure you that won't be a problem," Kurt supressed a sigh as he felt Blaine place a hand on his elbow as he spoke.

"Uh okay then," Mr Benton was obviously trying to decipher what Blaine's words were implying. "I guess you guys can get started, I did you a favour and placed all the gear you're going to need by the wall outside," Mr Benton paused, obviously waiting for the two boys to thank him and when neither of them said something, he continued. "I will come and get and you when your hour is up, do _not _leave before you see me, you understand?"

"Yes Mr Benton." Kurt replied while Blaine merely nodded.

"Good. I'll see you in an hour." Mr Benton bent his head down to the papers he was grading and gestured without looking towards the door, a clear dismissal.  
>Blaine dragged the legs of his chair on the ground as he stood up, emanating a loud, screeching sound and strolled towards the door. Kurt, swung his bag over his shoulder and followed the other boy, rolling his eyes as Blaine held out the door for him, his face full of mock politeness.<p>

"Gentlemen first."  
>"Oh shut up," Kurt snorted quietly but walked through the opened door, head held high. Blaine followed him down the corridor and he reminded Kurt vaguely of puppy dog.<p>

"Don't I get a thank you, babe?" Blaine's voice was teasing and surprisingly good natured and Kurt couldn't help but tease back.

"I suppose," He sighed exaggeratedly. "Thank you Blaine."

"My pleasure," Blaine's voice turned lower and he brushed his hand against Kurt's own, making Kurt clench his fists tightly and breathe in deeply. This wasn't lost on the other boy and as they walked out the school doors, he placed his hand on the small of Kurt's back to steer him towards the side of the building. Kurt was ashamed that his first instinct was to let himself be guided but the familiarity of the gesture reminded him of why he was in detention in the first place and he jerked away from Blaine as if he had been burnt.

"Don't touch me you jerk!" Surprise flitted across Blaine's face as he stopped abruptly.

"Why the sudden attitude change, princess?" Blaine remained oblivious and confused while Kurt's temper flared even more, he hated when people called him that.

"Don't call me princess, you asshole!" Kurt stalked towards Mr Benton's window, his boots making angry clacking noises against the concrete paving.

"Woah, woah! Did I do something wrong here?" Blaine was beginning to sound annoyed and he was matching his steps to Kurt's.

"Well for starters, if it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have detention!" Kurt continued to briskly walk towards Mr Benton's office.  
>"What the fuck? What did I do to get you a detention?" It appeared that Blaine had the same fiery temper as Kurt; he was getting steadily angrier with every word.<p>

"I'm not telling you!" Kurt was vaguely aware of how childish he was being but at that moment, he didn't really care.

"Oh that's priceless, it's my fault but you won't tell me why, that's freaking messed up."

They had reached the outside of Mr Benton's office and true to the teachers' word, it was covered with seemingly random lines of yellow and red spray paint. Kurt wondered for a moment if Puck was responsible but decided that because Puck was apparently "proud of his crimes" he would have at least signed his name.

There were two large buckets of water under the window next to two scrubbing brushes and several bottles of complicated looking chemicals and Kurt realised that he had no idea to clean off graffiti and that he probably should have listened to Mr Benton when he had explained how to do it.

Then, to Kurt's surprise, Blaine made his way over to the buckets, his face still set in anger and began to expertly measure out the chemical solution into the water. Apparently Blaine had been listening when Mr Benton had told them what to do or maybe he'd just done this before. Kurt wasn't about to ask him though, he was still pissed off at the other boy and the "princess" comment had stung more than Kurt was willing to admit and insured that Kurt was just going to let this go. Neither was Blaine, apparently. After adding the solution to both buckets, he picked up a brush and began to scrub at the wall all without so much sparing as much as a glance at Kurt. Kurt sighed and reached for the other brush, not really caring about the state of his nails anymore and began to scrub at the wall, trying to erase the memory of the day and the feeling of loneliness that was slowly creeping up on him.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N eheh i wasn't going to write this for a bit because i really need to update my kurtbastian fic but i had writers block with that so i wrote this instead :)**

**ENJOY  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Kurt spent the next day dreading the bell that signalled the end of the day. He usually looked forward to the end of the day because it meant either going to Glee or going home and having the house to himself for a couple of hours when his Dad was still at work but instead, today he was going to have to endure another hour of frosty silence while he and Blaine Anderson cleaned off the graffiti covering the wall of Mr Benton's wall.<p>

The remainder of the previous detention had been awkward and extremely vexing to the point of ridiculousness. Kurt refused to even look at Blaine let alone talk to him and Blaine did the same, it made the atmosphere very tense. Kurt found himself scrubbing harder than necessary whenever he thought of how Blaine had called him princess, ashamed at how betrayed he felt despite the fact that he wasn't sure if they had even been friends.

They had worked for a solid hour but the paint it seemed, was determined to stay etched onto the bricks and the two of them had barely managed to remove a quarter before they were dismissed by a smug looking Mr Benton. Kurt had left without a word but not before swinging his satchel over his shoulder and giving Blaine the dirtiest look he could muster.

The other boy had returned his stare with a look of cold indifference and Kurt had to bite his lip to stop himself from either yelling out the various profanities that were whirling around his head, or worse to stop him from crying.

It had been a horrible end to a horrible day and then he'd had go home and tell his Dad that he had gotten detention for swearing in class. His Dad knew how homophobic Mr Benton was and had always listened to Kurt's complaints and had offered advice on how to deal with it and for this, Kurt was grateful. Kurt had thought that perhaps his Dad would be on his side and maybe he would complain to the school about unfairness of the punishment. But when Kurt told his Dad about what had happened, Burt had given him a look so full of surprise and disappointment that Kurt's own shame and chagrin had doubled in size to the point where he'd barely been able to look his Dad in the eye at dinner.

"Look buddy, I understand that you were angry at something Rachel said," Burt had said while they were eating their meals.

Kurt hadn't actually said specifically what Rachel had said and he wasn't planning to, it was far too embarrassing. Kurt had swallowed loudly as Burt continued.

"But you have to learn to keep your temper, especially when there are teachers around. I don't approve of you swearing at all and I was under the impression that you didn't-"

"I don't! It was a one-time thing!" Kurt had interrupted his father hurriedly.

"Okay Kurt," Burt had taken a deep breath, obviously gearing up to say something monumental. Kurt's heart had sunk, his Dad was going to ground him.

"I'm not going to ground you or anything. I think this week of detention is enough," Kurt's eyebrows had risen as Burt had continued. "But I expect there to be nothing like this happening again ok? This isn't like you."

"I know Dad and trust me, nothing like this is ever happening again."

Kurt had felt so relieved that his Dad hadn't grounded him that at night he had fallen easily into a fairly pleasant dreamless sleep. Of course this inner calm was shattered when he woke up in the morning and remembered what he was going to be doing that afternoon and who with and he had prepared for school with a heavy heart, trying not to think of Blaine and failing miserably.

* * *

><p>This continued throughout the day, he tried to keep his mind on school work and for the most part he was successful. But there were times when he had finished his work and his mind would wander and he would end up thinking about the shorter boy and how he had called him Princess and how he had looked so <em>angry <em>at Kurt. By lunchtime, while he was waiting for Rachel and Tina at the lockers, Kurt had realised that maybe he shouldn't have got so mad at Blaine, it had been irrational to think of it as Blaine's fault rather than his own and he _had_ overreacted…

"Brrrrrnnnnnnng!" The sound of his iPhone broke through his internal ramblings and he hastily picked up his phone, the caller id telling him it was Rachel calling him.

"Rachel?"

"Kurt, hey!" Kurt could hear voices in the background.

"Hi Rachel, where are you guys?"

"Oh we're in the cafeteria," Kurt's stomach churned nervously. "We got a table and we saved you a seat! Hurry up and get here." Rachel was as bossy as ever.

"I'm not sure…" Kurt really, really didn't want to go to the cafeteria, for one the jocks would be there and two, Blaine would be there and he really didn't want to have to be subjected to that.

"Kurt Hummel! You are coming to the cafeteria right now or I swear i will tell your Dad about Blaine Anderson…" Kurt tensed, the vocal mention of Blaine Anderson making him even more on edge than he already was.

"Fine!" He huffed exasperatedly, already making his way to the cafeteria. "There's nothing to tell though." He added belatedly and Rachel snorted.

"Aha sure… I'll see you soon!" She hung up and Kurt continued walking while dodging various people, not liking the sense of dread he felt as he neared the doors to the cafeteria. Sighing, he opened the doors and entered, feeling apprehensive.

"Kurt, over here!" He could see Rachel standing up and waving. She was sitting at a table with Tina and weirdly enough, Noah Puckerman. He made his way over the table, making sure his eyes didn't wander around the room. He didn't want to have to see Blaine nor did he have any desire to lay his eyes on Azimio or Karofsky who he could hear guffawing somewhere in the room. As he approached the table, Tina and Rachel smiled widely at him while Puck nodded at him, a knowing smirk in place.

"Hey Kurt!" Tina and Rachel chorused while Puck remained silent. Kurt gingerly sat down on the hard, plastic chairs after giving a quizzical glance to Puck who just grinned.

"Hello ladies, Puck." Kurt took out his salad from inside his bag, still wondering Puck was there.

"Hey dude,"

The table was silent for a few moments, Kurt began to eat his salad watching Tina and Rachel exchanged heated glances while Puck just sat there, tapping his foot against the linoleum floor. Clearly the girls had something they needed to say and somehow Puck was involved, perhaps he and Rachel were back together… No he was sitting next to Tina. He knew there was no chance of Puck and Tina getting together, Tina was too in love with Mike and Puck… well Puck wasn't nearly good enough for Tina.

"So Kurt," Rachel had begun to speak, apparently the awkward silence that had been building was over. "We have brought one Noah Puckerman to eat lunch with us for one specific purpose."

"And what would that be?" Kurt shot an annoyed look at Tina, Rachel was obviously in charge which made Kurt think she was the one who was organising this little "get together." Tina grinned back at him and Kurt grimaced, if Tina was a part of it, this could not be good.

"The purpose of this _meeting_," Rachel paused and eyed Puck. "Is to teach-"

"Don't say it like that! That makes it sound stupid." Tina interrupted her, her tone half amused and half annoyed. Rachel huffed.

"Fine! We just want to make sure that you're safe and that you're not going to get yourself hurt." Despite their obvious amusement, both Tina and Rachel looked concerned and if he hadn't been ridiculously confused Kurt would have been rather touched.

"What? What the hell are you doing about? Why am I getting hurt?" Kurt wondered if his best friends had finally caught on to how bad the bullying had gotten lately.

"Blaine Anderson of course!" Tina said, looking at him like he was crazy. "He is so obviously into you!"

Kurt sighed in disappointment; of course they were talking about the one thing Kurt wanted to avoid. The two girls were looking at him expectantly, as was Puck who Kurt had almost forgotten was there.

"I don't think so guys, there is literally nothing going on between us, nothing for you girls to gossip about or to worry about. We are not involved." The girls rolled their eyes in exasperation at his fierce denial. "And also, why is he here?" Kurt jerked his thumb at Puck who was grinning lewdly.

"Oh I'm here to give you some pointers, dude." Puck sat up a little straighter and placed his arm on the table. "You see, Anderson is bad news, obviously. Yeah he seems pretty cool and nice and shit but still, you need to watch out."

"I don't need your protection against him Puck seriously!" Kurt half snapped, questioning why Noah Puckerman was giving him this advice of all people.

"Hey, hey!" Puck raised his hands above his head. "I'm not offering it, I know you can take care of yourself and besides, I'm waaay more badass than him."

Kurt shook his head, sighing as Rachel and Tina giggled. This was so stupid.

"Sure whatever Puck," Rachel butted in, still smirking and reached out to take Kurt's hand. "Kurt, we're all for you going out with him and having a relationship with him-"

"He does not want a relationship Rachel." Kurt rolled his eyes and ignoring Tina and Rachel's pointed stares, continued. "And neither do I for that matter, but go on, please."

"As I was saying, we want you to go out with him, he seems kind of funny and definitely sexy," Kurt raised an eyebrow but said nothing. "But we just want you to be careful."

Tina and Rachel both looked at him, obviously sincere and Kurt felt a rush of warmth for the two girls before Rachel's word sunk in.

"Rachel, if this is about the sex thing, I swear-"

"No! We mean just make good decisions and keep an eye out for trouble, nothing like that!" Tina was quick to butt in, giving Rachel an accusing look that mirrored Kurt's.

"Um, do I need to be here anymore, you've kind of said everything I was supposed to say so…" Kurt noted how supremely uncomfortable Puck looked and how he was already half way out of his chair.

"Fine," Rachel waved her hand in dismissal and he was off, strutting off towards the cheerio's table. Kurt faced the girls, taking in their hopeful expressions, they obviously meant well. And Kurt really appreciated it, even though their advice was completely redundant.

"Girls, thank you," Kurt began, trying to sound as grateful and sincere as he could. "But there really is no need for any of this. We aren't even on speaking terms anymore."

"Oh…" Rachel and Tina looked very surprised and Rachel opened her mouth, presumably to ask why when Tina cut her off.

"But we didn't get to say everything we wanted to!"

"Yeah, we had a whole bunch of warnings and tips and stuff." Rachel nodded, both of the girls looking sightly crestfallen.

"Thanks guys, I do appreciate it, I really do." Kurt smiled at them, thanking his lucky stars that the intervention of sorts had run short. He checked his watch and seeing the time added; "And I have to go, I have home economics and I need to change.

"Okay Kurt," Tina said and shot him a kind smile.

"See you around Kurt Hummel!" Rachel grinned then flounced dramatically in true Rachel Berry style.

Kurt smiled as he walked across the cafeteria, feeling better than he had all day despite the lunchtime intervention. He was lucky to have friends like Rachel, Mercedes and Tina who accepted him completely. He walked out the doors into the hallway, humming under his breath as he did so.

But then, his luck ran out.

Kurt felt someone crash into him and he fell to the ground from the impact, his bag falling next to him.

"Watch where you're going, princess!" Kurt raised his head to watch Karofsky, who gave him the finger before walking away, the red of his jacket standing out among the fluorescent lighting.

Kurt stood up, wincing a little at the slight pain in his leg and brushed himself off. After a quick inspection he determined that he wasn't hurt, not physically anyway. He bit his lip, trying to stop the tears prickling behind his eyelids and picked up his bag, which was thankfully still in one piece.

He saw movement to left of him from the corner of his eye; Kurt turned reflexively and saw Blaine Anderson standing a few feet away, his expression pained. Kurt stared back for a moment, keeping his expression blank then walked away, keeping his head held high.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Thanks so much for reading! R&R**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N Sorry this chapter is so short, i was going to write more but then i decided to just put it all in the next chapter. :)**

* * *

><p>When Kurt arrived outside Mr Benton's office at the end of the day, Blaine was already there. Surprisingly, the other boy had already begun to scrub at the walls and Kurt saw that his own brush and bucket of water had been set up. Kurt sighed and made his way over to the wall, pointedly not looking at Blaine. Putting his bag down a couple of metres away from the wall to keep it from getting wet, Kurt picked up his brush and dipped it into the soapy water while trying not to cringe. He began to scrub at the wall methodically, trying to lose himself in the sound of the bristles scraping against the bricks.<p>

He had been scrubbing for about two minutes when he heard Blaine clear his throat gruffly and Kurt turned unwillingly, to face him.

"Um, Kurt?" Blaine wasn't looking at him; instead he was staring determinedly at the wall.

"Yes?" Kurt asked sharply and narrowed his eyes, what the hell was his problem?

"I just wanted to say that… fuck-" Blaine stopped brushing and ran a hand through his hair, obviously uncomfortable. "I'm really sorry."

Well that was unexpected. Kurt dropped his brush and stared at Blaine, trying to work out his angle. Blaine still wasn't looking at Kurt; he was looking to the side of him with a mixed expression of what looked like awkwardness and remorse. _Remorse? _Kurt was actually shocked.

"Wh- Pardon?" Blaine finally met Kurt's eyes and he gave him a look of exasperation.

"I said I'm sorry! Okay?" He sounded defensive and Kurt could tell he wasn't use to apologising.

"Okay, I get you. What are you sorry for?" Now Kurt had gotten over his shock at Blaine apologising, he decided to milk it for all that it was worth.

"Are you going to make me say it?" Blaine sounded truly agitated now and Kurt had to stop himself from rolling his eyes.

"Yeah I am actually, problem?" Kurt said bitchily, starting to get a little irritated at the other boy's obvious social handicap.

"Fine," Blaine sighed and continued. "I'm sorry I called you princess, it was a really dick move."

Despite the way it was said, Kurt could tell Blaine was sincere and was about to accept his apology when the shorter boy went on talking.

"And I only did it because I was pissed off at you and myself and didn't even realise what I was saying and-" Blaine took a deep breath. "-I'm uh sorry…"

Kurt suppressed a smile when he realised that Blaine obviously rambled when he got nervous.

"I accept your apology, thank you." Kurt nodded at Blaine, who seemed to relax a little bit.

"Sweet, I knew you would." Blaine smirked at Kurt, his voice losing its sincerity.

Kurt rolled his eyes, Blaine's apology had clearly been a lapse in his usual arrogance, something would most probably not happen again. Kurt wasn't sure how he felt about that, the apology had been completely out of character for the other boy- not that Kurt paid any attention to Blaine's character of course- and as much as it pained Kurt to admit it, Blaine could be kind of funny sometimes. With this in mind, Kurt knew he had to do something.

"Blaine, I'm sorry too." There he said it. Kurt watched as Blaine looked at him in confusion.

"What for babe?" Blaine went back to scrubbing but he shot Kurt a lazy grin, making Kurt ground his teeth together.

"I'm sorry for…" He paused and took a deep breath. "…getting angry at you without telling you why, I overreacted and it was stupid." Kurt felt his cheeks go slightly red.

"Oh, that's cool, don't worry about it." Blaine replied easily and Kurt was surprised at how much better the prospect of this detention had gotten now that he didn't have to be angry at the Blaine.

The two of them scrubbed at the wall for a few minutes in companionable silence, the only sound being the slosh of the water and the harsh noise made by the brushes on the brick wall. Kurt was mildly shocked to realise that when he wasn't fighting with the other boy, he felt more relaxed around him than he did with most people. He figured it was because he really didn't care if Blaine thought he was bitchy or whatever, it was kind of nice.

"So," Blaine said, breaking the silence. "Why did _you_ get detention?"

Kurt stiffened and looked down, cursing his tendency to blush at every little thing. He considered ignoring the question but remembering the previous day's detention he decided that it was probably not a good idea.

"Well?" Blaine was grinning at him, still scrubbing and Kurt glared at him before turning to the wall and resuming his own cleaning.

"I said the F-word loudly in the middle of class…" He admitted begrudgingly, still concentrating on the graffiti.

Blaine snorted. "You got a week's worth of detention for that? And here I was thinking you'd done something really badass."

"Oh shut up…" Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Wait, what does this have to do with me?"

Kurt bit his lip and didn't say anything. Blaine was quiet for a few seconds then guffawed loudly.

"Oh I know what you said about me; you said that you want me to f-"

"No I did not! God you are relentless!" Kurt groaned in frustration while the other boy laughed.

"Fine, if you didn't say that," Blaine sounded like he was trying not to laugh. "What did you say?"

Thinking back to what Rachel had said and to what he had said, Kurt knew that there was no way he was telling Blaine. He really didn't think that the embarrassment he would have to suffer would be worth Blaine not asking.

"Not telling." Kurt stuck his chin as he worked, knowing he sounded petulant and childish but not really caring.

"Oh c'mon!" Blaine cried out, sounding indignant and Kurt smiled a little in spite of himself.

"No I'm not telling and that's that." He tried to sound firm as he spoke, giving the other boy a stern look for emphasis.

"Oh babe, you can't resist me forever you know." Blaine's voice lowered and Kurt got the feeling that he wasn't just talking about Kurt revealing what he said. Kurt held back a shiver and decided to ignore the last comment.

He dunked his scrubbing brush in the water, realising he removed all the paint he could from where he was. Observing the wall for a second, he decided to try and get rid of the paint right next to the window. The amount of paint that had been sprayed was ridiculous and despite how much they had managed to do the day before, he wasn't sure that they would finish by the end of the week.

Sighing slightly, he moved his bucket closer and resigned himself to ruining his nails even further. As he set his bucket down, he glanced over at Blaine who was grinning at him, not unlike the Cheshire cat. He realised belatedly that his choice meant he was closer to the other boy and of course Blaine took it the wrong way.

"I told you so…" Blaine said smugly.

Kurt said nothing but gave Blaine his best bitch glare, trying to focus on the paint he was supposed to be getting off. Looking at the red and yellow scrawls, Kurt realised he had no idea what it was supposed to be.

"I wonder what this is…" Kurt hadn't meant to speak out loud and was startled when Blaine answered him.

"It's not really anything, just a bunch of angry lines…"

"How do you know that?" Kurt countered. "It could be anything; it could be representing something really important-"

"I would know babe, I was the one who did it." Blaine didn't look at Kurt as he said this but Kurt could see that he was smirking slightly.

"Really? Kurt paused for a second then he snorted. "How very cliché of you."

"Oh shut up," Blaine sounded a little disgruntled. "It might surprise you but I don't usually do that sort of thing. I was just pissed off."

"Sure sure…" Kurt was about to ask what made him so angry but stopped himself. "Is that why you got detention?"

"Nope," Blaine said, grinning widely. "He doesn't know I did this."

"Seriously?" Kurt shook his head in disbelief.

"I know, I'm good." Blaine said more teasing than arrogantly and Kurt laughed.

"What did you get it for then?" Kurt figured he could ask that, it was only fair as Blaine had asked him.

"I…" Blaine seemed uncharacteristically hesitant. "I got caught about to beat up Azimio."


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N I'm sorry it took so long for this chapter to be posted :(**

* * *

><p>"<em>I got caught about to beat up Azimio."<em>

"What?" Kurt was so shocked he dropped his brush, barely hearing the thud of it hitting the floor.

"I _said_," Blaine said, obviously pleased by Kurt's surprise. "That I was about to beat up Azimio but I got caught."

"Yeah I got that," Kurt replied weakly, picking up his brush and trying to continue scrubbing with shaky hands. He heard Blaine laugh quietly beside him before saying, almost accusingly.

"You don't sound too happy about that…"

"Why should I be happy when there are so many things wrong with what you did?"

"What was so wrong with I did?" His tone was light but Kurt could detect a note of curiosity in the other boy's voice as he spoke.

"Well firstly hobbit, he is twice your size. You would have gotten hurt, badly…." Kurt thought of the time when he had been pushed into a locker by Azimio and the bruise that hadn't faded for _months. _

"Although I'm flattered by your concern," Blaine began smugly, winking at Kurt who flushed deeply. "I actually had him pinned to a locker and I was about to break his arm before Benton walked in."

He didn't sound arrogant or particularly smug, Kurt was surprised to note.

"Wow."

"You sound impressed,"

Kurt was surprised to find out that yes, he was impressed. The fact _Blaine _had cornered _Azimio _was astounding and it meant that Blaine must be stronger than he appeared. Kurt had known that despite his small stature, Blaine was muscular; it was obvious from the tight t-shirts he always wore that showed off his biceps and-

"Are you on steroids?" Kurt blurted out, trying to distract himself from the images his brain was conjuring up. Just because he wasn't angry at Blaine didn't mean he was going to let his damn hormones get the best of him.

"What? No!" Blaine sounded like he was trying to stop himself from laughing. Kurt glared at him, thankfully having recovered from his lapse in mental self-control.

"It was just a question, you never know," Kurt sniffed.

"How many 16 year olds do you know take steroids? If your answer is more than zero you are officially much more bad-ass than I give you a credit for."

"None," Kurt admitted.

"Exactly," Blaine said and added, obviously bragging; "I'm strong because I do boxing not because I take drugs."

Kurt barely heard Blaine's last few words, his brain centred completely on the words _I do boxing_ and the pictures that accompanied them. He had never once considered boxing as a particularly attractive sport, much less a turn on… But here he was, unable to banish the thought of Blaine hot and sweaty from pounding at a punching bag. Swallowing hard, Kurt lifted his head to meet Blaine's which were sparkling and he realised that Blaine was completely aware of the direction his thoughts had taken him. Kurt could feel his face and neck grow a bright red and he hastily looked away. The tension in the air was stifling, Kurt could feel Blaine's stare and he refused to meet it, afraid of what he might find.

"Why did you do it?" He said, scrubbing at the wall intently and still not looking at the other boy.

"Do what?"

"Beat up Azimio,"

"Ah," Kurt could hear the hesitation in Blaine's voice.

"Well?" Kurt said when Blaine didn't say anything.

"I did it because…" Blaine seemed to be struggling for words. "Fuck, I did it for you Kurt okay?"

Whatever Kurt had been expecting Blaine to say, that certainly wasn't it.

"What?"

"You heard me," Blaine grinned before adding in the same uncomfortable tone as before. "I uh I saw how he treated you and because you're probably like a pacifist or whatever I decided I'd uh take care of it for you…"

Kurt felt his mouth drop and he stopped scrubbing.

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, I'm not all bad." Blaine said defensively but Kurt could hear a note of pride in his voice.

"I guess not, you really shouldn't have done it but… thanks." Kurt allowed and the two of them grinned at each other for a moment.

They both resumed scrubbing and in the surprisingly pleasant silence, Kurt had the opportunity to mull over Blaine's reason for going after Azimio.

"He's not going to let this go you know," Kurt began you shouldn't have made things harder for yourself just so you could get back at them for me-"

Blaine put up a finger to silence him and Kurt fell reluctantly silent.

"You don't need to worry about me, I'd do anything for you babe." Blaine said in a low voice and Kurt shivered. Blaine was obviously teasing but Kurt felt his face go hot. Blaine laughed gently but didn't say anything thankfully. Instead he began to hum a song under his breath quietly as he cleaned.

"What's that song? I don't recognise it…" Kurt asked after 30 seconds.

"Oh it's Tonight Tonight by Smashing Pumpkins,"

"Oh… so that's the sort of music you're into?" Kurt wasn't altogether too surprised.

"Not really, I don't really have a genre or anything, just as long as it sounds good,"

Well that was interesting.

"Really?"

"Yes, really." Blaine sounded amused. "Rock, jazz, hell even a bit of Katy Perry."

Kurt laughed as Blaine raised an eyebrow at him.

"You're not serious."

"I am!" Blaine said defensively and then he grinned. "Okay well not so much Katy Perry but you get what I mean."

"Yeah I do," Kurt laughed. "But I'm kinda disappointed; I would have definitely been impressed if you had liked Katy Perry, it would be breaking the tough-guystereotype and all."

"I'm pretty sure I already break that stereotype by being gay…" Blaine pointed out.

"True."

"What music do you like then?" Blaine asked, sounding genuinely curious.

"Mostly Lady Gaga and Broadway," Kurt held his head up high, preparing for the inevitable joke about his music taste. But once again Blaine did the unexpected.

"Cool," Kurt felt his eyes widen at how genuine the other boy sounded. "Lady Gaga is the chick with the crazy clothes right?"

"Yeah,"

"Figures," Blaine muttered over the sound of the slushing water as he dunked his brush.

"My clothes are great, thank you very much," Kurt said, turning slightly red.

"I never said they didn't look good babe," Blaine grinned roguishly.

Kurt turned even redder. "Thank you,"

Once again they cleaned the wall silently for a few minutes and again Kurt was the one who broke silence.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure, " Blaine leered at him

"You're an idiot," Kurt rolled his eyes but his words came out more fond than annoyed.

"Sorry, what do you want to know?"

"What school did you come from? Like before McKinley?"

From the corner of his eye, Kurt could see that Blaine had frozen, his arm extended, holding his brush against the wall. Kurt stopped scrubbing as well to take a proper look at him and Blaine was looking straight ahead, his eyes unreadable.

"Blaine?" Kurt asked hesitantly.

Blaine immediately snapped back to life and he was scrubbing at the wall again, more viciously than he had before. Kurt followed his example and resumed scrubbing, feeling really confused.

"Dalton, uh Dalton Academy…" Blaine's voice was rough and he cleared his throat noisily.

"Never heard of it," Kurt said cautiously.

"It's in Westerville, it's a prep school."

"Oh,"

The strangely tense atmosphere had subsided slightly but Blaine was still visibly uncomfortable.

"What were the uniforms like?" Kurt ventured and Blaine shot a small smile at him.

"Pretty stuffy actually but it looked good on some guys, especially the blazer." Blaine sounded like his normal self as he spoke.

"Oh…" Kurt tried to imagine Blaine in a blazer and with his hair gelled back. The image was a little bit disconcerting, nothing about Blaine said "Private school." Kurt wondered why on earth he'd gone from a place like Dalton Academy to McKinley, even though he'd knew nothing about the other school, he'd bet that it was leagues ahead of McKinley.

Kurt was startled from his thoughts by a warm hand wrapping around his wrist. He whipped his head to the side to glare at Blaine who was grinning crookedly at him.

"What?"

"I said," Blaine sounded amused. "That you would have liked Dalton, they have a pretty boss show choir."

"Really?"

"Yeah, they're pretty good too."

"Were you in it?"

"Maybe," Blaine said coyly and then looked down at Kurt's hand and Kurt realised that his own wrist was still being held. Blushing furiously (he seemed to be doing that a lot lately) he wiggled his hand free and looked pointedly at the wall.

"Keep scrubbing, I want this to be done by the end of the week."

"Oh it will be," Blaine sounded confident. "We've pretty much done half, we might even be finished before the end of the week."

"That would be nice…" Kurt said hopefully.

"Yeah but then he's just going to give us some other stupid job to fill the time…" Blaine said, disgruntled. Kurt eyed the half clean wall.

"Does it bother you that you're getting rid of your own-" He paused. "-work?"

"Nah… Like I said, I only did it because I was annoyed."

"Can I ask you why you did it?" Kurt figured that because Blaine didn't sound particular closed off or annoyed he could at least ask.

"Sure," The other boy said easily. "It's not that impressive though, i t's pretty immature actually…"

When he didn't continue, Kurt eyed Blaine pointedly who just rolled his eyes.

"You're a very impatient person you know that?"

Kurt glared at him unimpressively and Blaine laughed.

"Fine, fine." Blaine continued to laugh softly then added more seriously. "He made fun of my jacket."

"Really?" Kurt didn't bother trying to hide his short bark of laughter, laughing harder when Blaine flipped him the finger. "Well I have to hand it to you, that's way better than what I did when the same thing happened to me…"

"What did you do?" Blaine asked curiously.

"Sulked in my room," Kurt admitted smiling in spite of himself when Blaine laughed.

"You need to have a more physical outlet for your frustrations," Blaine said, grinning suggestively.

"I'm not going to spray paint a-" Kurt caught Blaine's expression and realisation dawned upon him. "You are incorrigible." He stated, scowling at the other boy.

"And you are naïve." Blaine countered.

"Shut up, I am not." Kurt muttered.

"Sure, sure babe."

Again with the "babe" thing, Kurt thought. Was it so hard to call him by his first name? It really was unnecessary.

"Stop calling me that." Kurt rolled his eyes.

"You love it…"

"I do not!" Kurt was outraged at the heat he could feel spread from his neck to his face.

"You do, why else would you be blushing?" Blaine grinned triumphantly

Kurt decided not to acknowledge that, it wasn't worth the potential embarrassment.

"Do you really have a motorbike?" He said instead, remembering what he said to Santana in glee.

"Yeah I do but I'm trading it for a car on the weekend,"

"Good, they are really dangerous."

Blaine scoffed. "Not really."

""I work at my Dad's garage, trust me; I've seen enough trashed motorbikes to know…"

"Well, well," Blaine grinned at Kurt. "Kurt Hummel you certainly aren't all you appear."

"Oh you know, breaking the stereotype and all," Kurt said airily. "It's like you and Katy Perry…"

"I don't like Katy Perry!" Blaine's indignant protest made Kurt laugh.

"Sure, sure _babe," _Kurt said, in a very poor impression of Blaine's deep voice and Blaine immediately burst into laughter.

"Shut up!" Kurt cried but Blaine's laughter was infectious and Kurt couldn't stop himself from grinning.

"I hope you don't want to be an actor because that was terrible." Blaine was still smirking at Kurt.

"Har, har…"

"Of course you-" Blaine began.

"Boys," Mr Benton had opened his office window. "You can go now."

Kurt sighed in relief, he had a mountain of homework to do by tomorrow and if he didn't get home soon he wouldn't have time to do it all. He put down his brush, sighing a little at the state of his hands and reached for his bag. Swinging it over his shoulder, Kurt turned back to Blaine who was putting on his jacket.

"I'll see you tomorrow then," Blaine grinned at him.

"Yeah… More detention, I can't wait…"Kurt said sarcastically making Blaine snigger.

"But today was fun though, right?" Blaine tilted his head to the side, smiling and Kurt felt his insides warm slightly.

"Yeah it was," Kurt smiled back, meeting Blaine's hazel eyes.

There was silence for a few seconds.

"See you," Kurt said finally and he turned around to walk in the direction of the parking lot.

"Nice jeans!" Blaine called after him. "Your ass looks great!"

Kurt blushed deeply and was immensely grateful Blaine couldn't see his face. The whole afternoon had gone much differently than he had expected and he wasn't quite sure what to make of it. First there had been Blaine's apology, which had been completely unexpected. Then there had been Blaine's confession about why he had almost beaten up Azimio and how in some bizarre way it had been for Kurt. Kurt felt like he should be angrier that Blaine had assumed he couldn't look after himself but all he felt was a weird mix of relief that someone had finally confronted Azimio and guilt that Blaine could have gotten seriously injured. Finally and most importantly, Blaine had turned out to be a lot nicer than Kurt could have imagined and now instead of dreading _detention _with Blaine, he was looking forward to detention with _Blaine. _

The whole thing was doing his head in.


End file.
